HOW?
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: a story about how I ( grovyle the thief) met my partner and her best friend. about how we will try to save the world. But things will be verry difficult if we get a strange accident while traveling in time. Will I ever see my partner and her best friend again? And will we be able to save the world from the destruction of time? you will read that in the story. Grovyle-Hero
1. Chapter 1: A partner

Chapter 1: a partner

The day begins like every day in this terrible world. The sun does not rise, There no wind blows and there is never rain. Femke walked through the dark forest to the lake that was the closest to the encampment where she was living. She was one of the last people who was still living in this dread world. And because she could speak with Pokémon (something she learned when the time was still flowing), it was easy for her to survive. She had taught herself to eat berries and seeds, she had been kept records of some Pokémon attack so She could fight with bad Pokémon when it was needed.

Now she walked to the lake to see if there were some fish to eat. She walked along a dark cave. Suddenly she pricked her ears ..Did she heard something just now? She looked suspiciously at the spot where the sound came from. It seemed as if someone touched the inside of an egg. but that was impossible ... for many years it was impossible to get children, This was probably because the world was paralyzed.

Since the paralysis of the world there were no babies born (not even Pokémon babies ) so there are only a few people left. The Pokémon also were forbidden to get any children. But despite that, there were more than enough Pokémon left in this world.

Femke was curious and went inside the cave….. was pitch dark and she could not see a thing. Quickly she used Flash to make sure what they could see.

I was just out of my dark egg, but everything around me was and remained dark.t

There were only a few small clusters of light in the far distance.

I stayed on my hands and feet, sit down and looked around. There was nobody ... I was all alone…

After a bit I could walk (which will goes much more quickly than bye a human baby ),when I was strong enough to stay on my feet, I went wandering. After a while, having wandered, I was just resting in a cave near a large lake. And tried to open an egg ( that I had stolen) with a rock

I failed, but suddenly a human girl came inside. She looked at me with her friendly eyes. she had long dark hair that hung to her shoulders .She looked kindly at the egg (which I still had my hands) and the stone that was lying next to me.

She came closer to me very carefully, and held out her hand. "Shall I help you?" she asked in a clear Pokémon language. When I heard that I was terrified and took a few steps back. "You ... you can speak our language?" I asked a little shocked. "Yes, I learned that before ..well .. before the world was so dark," and with these words she looked around.

I looked a bit suspicious to her. Suddenly she pulled a small box from her pocket that made noise. they pressed a button and held it against her ear. "Femke"

she looked shocked at her arm and then to me. "No I'm not at the lake" she looked again at her arm and she said "Okay I'll be there in a minute " Bye Megoron "she again pressed a button and put the box away.

"Say, Treecko, would you, would you like to come with me?" I looked a little doubtfully at her face. "Why should I?" I asked bitterly. she had been nice to me all the time, but I didn't trusted her yet.

"I always thought that everything was better than to be alone all the time" Femke said with a sad smile "but unfortunately I cannot force you to come with me" she said as she made her way to the entrance of the cave. "well, if you change your mind, I'm on the encampment near the Magicarp river. She said, as she walked away…

This was my first chapter, I hope it is okay,

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dusknoir

Chapter 2: Dusknoir

Meanwhile, in the hidden land something very special happened . A couple of Dusknoir had a son. A small Duskull. The father and mother were delighted with the baby, and everybody should know that they had a son Unfortunately this happiness could not last long. Shortly after the paralysis of the world, the father got very ill. Doctors from around the world came to see what wrong with him. But none of them could figure out what was the cause of his illness. Not long after he became ill, He therefore died.

The woman was very sad and grieved for her husband every day. Even when her son Evolving (though no one knows how this is possible because time stands still) she could not be cheered up. time passed and the little Duskull turned into an adult Dusknoir.

Unfortunately, he no longer lived with his mother in the hidden land. Primal Dialga send his Sableye to pick him up, shortly after his father was deceased, and he had evolved into a Dusknoir. Now he worked every day. And if he refused to work. Primal Dialga would murder his mother.

That's why Dusknoir is doing his best for Primal Dialga as far as possible to make Primal Dialga happy. Even when he was asked to arrest and murder Pokémon ( those who tried to prevent this future) Dusknoir did exactly what he asked for. When he worked this way for a long time. Dialga called him to come over to temporal tower.

Dialga was very pleased with the work Dusknoir had done in the recent time. That's why he got helpers. This Pokémon (named Sableye) were trained in order to do everything he ore Dialga ordered him to do, and to chase people and Pokémon who resist arrest.

"People?" Dusknoir said somewhat surprised. "What are those again?" Dialga sigh and showed him a picture of a girl in the woods. Dusknoir looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. It was long, narrow and beautiful .. she wore a yellow T-shirt and dark blue pants. In her dark hair she wore a gray headband. "I must arrest her?" Dusknoir asked a little surprised. He looked at the girl. she was talking to a small Treecko who walked near her "

"only if there will be resistance," Dialga told him. "I want you to take the Treecko, and murder him!" Dusknoir did not understand quite why." may I ask why this is Master? ?" asked Dusknoir a little hoarse.

"Because I said so!" Dialga said angrily. And don't dare is to question **ME**! "Dusknoir nodded and walked slowly towards the exit.

the Sableye were already waiting for him. "what can we do for you?", "master Dusknoir". Master? he was never mentioned that way. Usually Dialga rebuke him the full skin .especially when he again asked questions. but he could not just leave. Dialga knew much about this world. And because he was not at home (with his parents)and grew up (like all other Pokémon), he knew almost nothing about the world around him.

Dialga had already learned Dusknoir a lot, But no one ever told him that there were people in this world. and what kind of people ...

Dusknoir was still getting all warm inside as he recalled the beautiful girl with the dark hair. "Okay Sableye, we go looking for the Treecko that Master Dialga have wanted to die" Dusknoir said.

"and I want to speak with that nice girl" he thought to himself as he views the Sableye and ran into the woods ...

OKAY, THAT WAS MY SECOND CHAPTER! I hope you guys liked it! I really tried my best to correct the spelling and grammar, but I don't Have a beta reader for this story so I think there will be a few spelling failures left in the story

**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY! **


	3. Chapter 3: the adventure begins

Chapter 3: The adventure begins

Femke walked back to camp. The Treecko (which she had met at the lake) followed her closely. Femke now and then looked behind to see if it still following her, the Treecko. Now and then she stopped just to get himself some time to rest. The entire walk to the camp they were silent. I was not quite sure I could trust her (so I said nothing to her) and Femke was too far in mind to talk.

They stopped at a large encampment near the Magicarp river (also called Rub and Dub River ) Femke walked to a Blastoise. These greet her quietly and told what just happen. Then she went into a tent and all eyes fell on me. The Blastoise came forward. "What are you doing here?" He asked rather unfriendly.

"I came along with that girl" I said stiffly, "she asked me herself to come along sooooo ..." I wantend to go walking past them but Blastoise stopped me. "and where do you think you're going?" Blastoise asked the same unfriendly tone. "" To her "I said calmly." I do not think so little one, " the Blastoise said as he got a hold on me.." We cannot say for sure that your on our side "while ... Femke is helping a sick Pokémon, you will stay here with us "

The other Pokémon come to the front now. they was about to attack when Femke came out. "Stop that at once!" she screamed when she saw what was going on." This is Treecko, I brought him alone from a cave near the lake"

"you were in Chasm cave?" Blastoise said, "and all alone?" said an impressed Chimchar. looked at the others. femke looked sober to the group for a moment "yes so.." she said a little uncomfortable.

"chasm cave is dangerous!" Blastoise said sternly. "Yes daddy," said the girl obedient. Then she had to laugh. "In any case, this Treecko will stay with us" with these words she looked at me kindly. "My name is Femke "Femke said. "I am Treecko" I said. "it's really good that I stay here?" I asked a little surprised. No one else was ever nice to me. Most Pokémon that still remained were born alone. but a few were born in groups ,and these formed gangs together with other Pokémon and attack lonely Pokémon (especially girls) and steel food and as much money as they could carry.

"No, not really" a strange voice suddenly called from behind us. I turned and looked at a strange Pokémon. He was tall, thin and gray. He had only one eye in the middle of his face that glowed red. On his belly was painted a pattern that looked like a bit of a face.

Dusknoir! femke said with an angry look at the Pokémon before her. femke already knew a lot of Pokémon species long before the world became paralyzed. Dusknoir was one of those Pokémon .She knew very well that there was a family Dusknoir who lived in a cave nearby. She knew the mother well, She was a lovely woman, who really cared about everyone she met. Dusknoir ignored this explanation and took a step toward the girl.

" nothing happens to you .. But give me the Treecko" I took a few steps back fearfully, and hid behind the legs of Femke. Femke looked at me kindly, and turned to Dusknoir. "**NEVER!"** she said angrily. **GO AWAY FROM HERE NOW! YOU ARE NOT INVITED!**

I was hoping you should just give him to me'" Dusknoir said with a sigh. "but, a command is a command" and with these words he snapped his fingers. From out of the dark forest six Sableye appeared. "kill them all" Dusknoir said in a loud voice. "don't let any of them stay alive" The Sableye let their eyes shine. Then they used Fury swipes to make fire . Within the shortest times everything was on fire. Femke Tried to help her friends. She did her best to rescue her friends from the burning tents. but unfortunately it was too late. The fire was too big, everyone was lost….

When femke realized this, she picked me up, and ran into the dark forest…..

YEAH, this was already the third chapter of my story! I'm sorry it took a while but I had some problems with improving the spelling and grammar. I hope


	4. Chapter 4: voices and Time gears

Chapter 4: Voices and Time gears

We had walked for hours without knowing where we were going. But I had to walk back alongside Femke. "Where are we going ?"I asked Between breaths through. "I have really no idea," said Femke panting "

as long as it is away from the people I love" She looked at me. Only now I noticed she had tears in her eyes. "I do not want more people to die by me"

I looked at her surprised. she did not want to get into places where people where?"

but how are we going to get food ?" I asked. "don't worry about that" "I know exactly which plants, seeds and berries you can eat" and which are not naturally "I said with a mall grin.

hmm femke looked around with a sad face. I looked at her and then to the forest around me. As far as I could see there was nothing special to see. "what is Femke?" I asked a little surprised. Femke looked at me surprised, and then sighs. "nothing, it's just" she sighed again, "I remember how beautiful this place was" a long, long time ago "

"oh" I looked around me and then I looked at her again "how? "femke smiled. "Then she grabbed my hands and hugged me. At that moment I saw a green forest into a clear blue sky. a ball of light was high in the sky and made sure that everything around us looked great. We ran the beautiful forests and meadows, until we were at sea.

I heard that the sea was making a nice soothing sound and there were strange movements seen in the water so the sea was suddenly very far away and then it just pulled back. It was almost as if the sea was played a game with us. I looked at Femke standing next to me with tears in her eyes.

"so everything looked like before the world was paralyzed," she said. "that there is the sun" she pointed at the sun who now lay low over the sea "and the sea made waves" she looked at the water moved forward and back. "and this is what they call a sunset" she looked at the sun now came out. barely above the water "sunset" I repeated slowly.

"and when the sun comes up in the morning we call it" dawn"

and then you have the four seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. In spring and summer the sun is very strong, and grow the most beautiful flowers everywhere. with these words she showed me a beautiful meadow, where all rose-colored flowers were growing.

In autumn the leaves on the trees get all sorts of beautiful colors and it rains quite often. "Rain?" what was now rain? "Femke looked at the clouds above us as She tried to explain. When it rains, then there will be a lot of water from the sky. That water comes from the mountains where it is very cold. If it is very cold or freezing rain will freeze before it hits the ground. then people say that it is snowing.

"cool " I said, slightly impressed. Suddenly we heard something behind us. At one time we were back in the woods. Everything was exactly as I remembered. Too bad... I thought to myself. The places that Femke had showed me was sooooo beautiful.

Suddenly I looked to the spot behind me \what actually had caged our attention? femke had also heard and she walked cautiously to the place where the sound came from. At the moment she pushed aside the bushes, something small and pink shot past us.

"Hii there!" I am Mew "said the little pink creature with a high voice." What are you doing here? "Femke looked at mew hesitantly." Well ..." before she could continue talking mew interrupted her. 'Forget it, I understand what you are doing! "

"Oh yes" said Femke with an astonished look on me. "You are the ones that were chosen to save this world, right?" femke looked frightened from Mew to me. "no .. it must be a mistake" mew smiled" why would you be here otherwise?"

"You are the one to whom I've waited all these years" Mew flew for us out to a sort of ancient temple. She got a rock and a medallion out from a hollow spot into the wall . she gave the medallion to Femke and the stone to me. "The stone is a Lummious stone " it's the last piece of the Lummious spring " this caused evolution in the past. When time still was flowing. Then, when the light falls on the spring, Pokémon could evolve.

"You were one of those Pokémon…. Eeeeeehm…Treecko" Mew said, glancing at me. "but time stands still, Pokémon can only evolve with a piece of frozen water of this spring"

"this is why the water from the spring run out" This is the last piece "and I kept specially for you Treecko" I looked at the stone with a surprised look "so if I squeeze this then I will .." with these words, I squeezed in the stone. Suddenly my whole body began to glow. I felt that I grew up very fast, and I felt that my strength increased. When the light was reduced, I was a Grovyle ...

"Now you're evolved" mew said officially. "And what is this? "femke very carefully opened the Medallion. there was a picture into it of a kind of gear. Femke watched the Gear, and suddenly her heart began to pound louder . What is this mew? She asked softly. That there my friend is a Time gear. Mew said in the same solemn tone. "In the past, the time gears made sure the time would flow properly in the regions there was one" "but when Temporal Tower in the hidden land collapse time itself was destroyed. '"

"what does the destruction of temporal tower had to do with the Time gears? "Femke asked a little bit surprised. "Temporal Tower covered time " there lived a master of the time: Dialga "

"well after the destruction of time, Dialga became governed by darkness. Now he ruled with an iron hand over the country: Primal Dialga "Femke and I now looked at each other surprised. "and what we have to do with this story? "she asked suddenly. "however "There is a legend about a human and a Pokémon that together could make an end to this future"

"Together as one, the time as before," Femke said softly. "what?" I looked at my partner surprised. "You know that legend Femke? "Femke nodded. "That's a legend My Mother used to tell be "but how did you know the legend meant Grovyle and me?"

"I mean, there are so many people and Treecko's" "How did you know exactly **WE **were the one to whom you wait so long?"

Mew smiled as Femke said that. "it was because of two things," Mew said, as he flew to another part of the temple. Here were a picture of a human girl with a black and grey headband and a Grovyle with a bag around his neck.

"This is why I knew it, the Pokémon had to be Grovyle"

and the second thing was **YOU** femke "mew looked with penetrating eyes to femke" you have a special gift don't you? "you got the Dimensional scream"

Femke looked a bit confused at the legendary now. "I don't know what your…" suddenly her face brighten up. "you mean the visions I got when my partner Megon was still alive, don't you? She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, that was your special gift: Dimensional scream" The what? "Femke and I looked at each other and little surprised." The dimensional scream has a special

ability, "which you can show you the past or the future" "the gift have only an weakness," There must be a trusting partner close to you "

"and what should we do with that gift?" asked Femke asked a little not understanding. On hearing these words, Mew hit himself hard against his forehead. "What do you think Einstein?" Said Mew a little fretful. "God knows what" Femke said apologizing.

"with the Dimensional scream" mew sighed" you can search every location of the 5 time gear" after you did that" you need to search for a Pokémon with the name Celebi" Celebi will send you back to the past"

"if you get in the pas you need to find the five time gears first and then you need to find The Hidden land and Temporal tower" in Temporal tower will be a shrine, the time gears will fit into this" if you two succeed, Time will be saved. "But", with this words Mew looked at femke for a moment. "there will be a high price for this save" femke looked shocked at the face of mew "how high?" she asked with chocked breath

"if you succeed, al Pokémon of the future.. will disappear into thin air" he said after a small minute of silence. "With other words… if Whe succeed.. everyway in here will die?" mew nodded. With that nod, femke did look at me for a moment. I nodded. Whe had to do this! For the future of everyway Whe care about! "Whe are ready for it!" femke said voice stern. "are you ready to grovyle?" she took a unsure look at me. "you bet I'm!" "The future of this world. lies in our hands," I said with a determined nod to my partner.

and thereby ... We have nothing to lose and nothing to return to if we fail. I said as casually as possible. "We have no reason to ever return here" Femke nodded. "Now my friends died in the big fire "femke glanced sadly at the door behind us. "We can't lose anybody except each other"

"we go for it!" With these words, we looked at the spot where Mew had be to thank him, but Mew was already gone... ...

We looked around us to see if maybe he had hidden. But he was really gone. And just when we were about to leave, we saw why mew had gone…... Six Sableye came out of the bushes, alongside with Dusknoir…..

this was another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: the escape

Chapter 5: The Escape

Dusknoir looked at us with a fake smile on his evil face. Femke and Grovyle. it's a while since I've seen you. "And look at that" ,"Little Treecko has become a large Grovyle".

"What do you want from us Dusknoir?" I asked with a snide tone in my voice. "what I want, what I want! l" Dusknoir began to launch falls, and the Sableye launched as well. . "your death, that's what I want" with these words he snapped his fingers. The Sableye rushed toward us. We tried to oppose them by kicking them away. but it was too late ...

We walked for a while now already. I held the hand of Femke firmly under the ropes that had bound us tightly. from the corner I'll saw that femke did look confident to me. So she was not planning to give up.

but we cannot do anything .. I suddenly realized. Suddenly I saw that femke nodded to a group of trees in the distance. I did not get what she wanted. but suddenly I saw something shining in the distance. It was a HM. another Pokémon must have accidentally dropt !

Femke suddenly began violently pulling on the ropes in a desperate attempt to break free. When the ropes were loosened slightly, she ran as fast as she could into the forest, and grabbed the HM of the branches.

The Sableye caught up with her soon. But they didn't took the HM from her. I sighed softly in relief. They had not seen what she had done. When the Sableye roughly returned here beside me, she gave me a little smile. We tried unseen to Ensure that the HM was on the waist of femke .

Just now we may be lucky, but we had to be careful. Femke tried to distract the Guards, Meanwhile I tried to Ensure that the HM got between between the ropes on her waist.

When we were finished, the HM was on the middle of femke. Femke pushed the ropes so she could just attack. "CUT" she screamed as her nails suddenly cut through the ropes. she made me loose. Then I used aLummious orb as fast as I could. We used the flash as a cover to escape. I used my dig attack, and just when we were gone, was the light decreased.

"where are they?" They cannot be far! "Find them!" We waited until the footsteps cleared away, when we were sure they were gone, we came out again. "That was easy" femke said as she patted the sand from her clothes. "You think so?" I said with a small smile. "I thought it was pretty link" I said as I patted the sand of my fur.

"let's leave before they come back" I said with a quick look around me. Femke nodded and followed as we walked into a place the once was called: Dark forest….

Yeah! Another chapter is ready! I hope the spelling and grammar is better than last time I updated this chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


	6. Chapter 6: the first time gear

Chapter 6: the first time gears

We took a break into a few Dark bushes , suddenly I saw that femke was looking around shocked, "what is going on Femke?" Femke looked at me surprised. "I do not know how, but I know this place ... .

"Maybe here's a Time gear near ?" Femke looked at me surprised. "this was just to weird, I feel like I know this place" I explained. 'and M "Femke suddenly covered my mouth. "don't say that name," she said suddenly "I think M not just disappear. I think he saw coming what would happen. "so he went off down there." "He would probably don't want to get caught." "Anyone which is opposes Dialga kills everyone who wants him gone, remember?" Femke nodded and lay her hand on the floor to sit down. Suddenly she became so dizzy that her hand slipped and she fell to the ground.

* Flash *

She was in a forest. Everything around her was bright and beautiful. Just as she remembered. Back in the woods was a sort of cave. In the depths of this cave, she saw something shiny. When she came closer, she could see what it was. It was the Time Gear

* Flash *

Femke! Femke! femke then looked up and saw the worried face of Grovyle overhead. "I saw the time gear" Femke whispered .He's in a cave. Boulder Cave "great!" Grovyle said while Femke wrote the place on a piece of paper.

"4 more to go" Femke said excitedly. what just happened actually with you? Femke looked surprised at her partner." I was dizzy that's all "

after that I trigged de dimensional scream ""Just like that?" Grovyle asked a little surprised. "I think it' could have something to do with that sensation ... I felt ... like I had been here before?" Grovyle nodded. "those two can occasionally be connected to each other"

"then that would occasionally be a sign" Femke said excitedly. "We know exactly when we are somewhere where a Time Gear is located" I finished her sentence.

After this we looked around us quick. no one to see ... Luckily, it would remain our little secret. We quickly ran away. very occasionally Femke had a feeling she had been here before. But if Femke touched something, nothing happened.

until a little much, it later it happened again. This time we were in a forest far away from Temporal tower. Once again femke feel they've already been in this place. At first I thought it was a false alarm again. But when femke touched the stone wall of the cave, she grabbed her head.

This time I was there on time and lay her gently on the ground. When she regained consciousness, she picked up a pen and paper as fast as she could r and wrote something. 'T.. T "I cocked my head and looked at Femke. "Now what do you write?"

"Treeshout forest" femke said with a smile. "That is the location of the next time gear. "Femke said. I looked surprised at the strange marks on the paper Femke. "How do you know what it says?" I asked, not understanding. "I can read" Femke said it now seemed to understand. "You cannot Read huh?" She asked softly.

I nodded a little shy. It was not fun to admit that you cannot do something. But Femke didn't worry. We walked together into the forest and in the meantime, she taught me the rudiments of reading and writing. When it went well for a long time she taught me to understand the language of the Unown. Perhaps this might be useful.

Then we just sat under a tree to rest, and as I was busy with my lessons we suddenly heard the rustle in the bushes behind us. I turned with a jerk. I knew this meant that any other Pokémon were within the neighborhood. I warned femke and was ready to fight. But before we could do anything, we got a slap on the back of our heads and everything around us became black...

This was another chapter. I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7: The life saver

Chapter 7: The life saver

Femke and I were tied. This time they kept us out of consciousness until we were in prison. We were tied to a pole in a big sort of courtyard. A girl of about Femke's age stood by Dusknoir and looked at us false. "Shall I give the signal to the Sableye start the elimination master?" She asked softly to Dusknoir. "No, we just let them suffer a little longer" Dusknoir said fake smiling. "As you wish my lord" the girl bowed and walked to the Sableye.

"not yet boys " she said a little disappointed. I looked surprised at the girl that patted the Sableye's heads. "Who are you?" I asked a little hoarse. "I'm Leda" Leda said with a slight bow. I am the assistant of Lord Dusknoir and also his trainer. "You and your Pokémon like that behaving like a murderer?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"Not really" Leda said softly. "But if we don't do it " she looked a little worried to Dusknoir. "Listen, I think there is something wrong with Dusknoir" she said in a whisper "I think Dusknoir is not what he says he is. With these words she turned her back on the prisoner. She wanted to go back to Dusknoir, but suddenly I took the word again. "Leda, if you don't want to do this " then stop "I said seriously. "Get Dusknoir so far that he will come with you ,and come with us" we know how we can save time "Leda turned with a jerk" never "she said fiercely. If I disobeyed Master Dialga , then everyone who I loved will be in great danger," Leda said.

"And that's why you lie back and watch how other innocent die?" I asked defiantly. "The one who will be sentenced only want something better than this!" Even though most of those Pokémon don't even know how the world was when time still flowed "Leda looked hesitantly at Grovyle. It was true that most of the Pokémon who came here had tried to do something about this dark world. And she knew very well how the world looked like when the time was still flowing.

Without another word, she went back to Dusknoir. " are you ready my lord?" She asked as normal as possible. But Dusknoir had already noticed that something was wrong with her. "What did the traitors wanted from you?" He asked with a stern look.

"nothing important my lord" they thought I was weak, that I would fall for their talk "but I was not fooled by those two"

"what did they asked you to do?" Dusknoir asked who not quite seem to understand where this story was going. "They thought we.. maybe we should go with them"

Dusknoir looked at her surprised. "You mean that we should behave as criminals?" Leda looked at him surprised "how do you mean" she asked, not understanding. "We are the criminals here"

Dusknoir eyes were brighten with anger. "What did you say?" He asked in a threatening tone. "It's true" Leda said as she looked to Femke and Grovyle. "We just murder people who want to get better " even when some of the Pokémon, not even know how the world looked like before the world was paralyzed"

Dusknoir now looked at the sky. "How did the world look like? "He asked a little hesitating. "Awesome" Leda said, as she grabbed his hands. "The sun rose each morning, the sea flowed in and out, the wind blew through the trees, and made a soft rustling sound, and the rain made sure the plants got water again, and then everything around us was green.

Dusknoir looked at her surprised. "Really?" green? "a moment he thought of the place that Leda had described. Then he shook his head." _if I do that, I will never see my mother again_ "he thought to himself.

the paralysis of the planet should therefore remain as it is today. "Get ready to attack," Dusknoir said without looking at Leda

"Oh Dusknoir " Leda whispered softly. she took a few drives from her backpack and tied it around her waist. Without Dusknoir being aware of it, she walked so close to the Sableye as she could. Before the Sableye could even hit the Prisoners, she Hit them all unconscious. Quickly she caught the loose, and before Dusknoir could do anything, they was a flash of a Lummious orb .. and they disappeared into the nothing ...

it was another chapter. I hope you liked it

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8: Hints and time gears

Chapter 8: Tips and Time gears

We were are already running hours (at least I think) Femke and I were habituated to the long run, but Leda began slowly but surely getting tired. We were now in a cave somewhere far away from the prison. I quickly glanced around me. "There is no one" I said as I turned to the two girls.

Femke and Leda giggled a little as they looked at me. "what is going on?" I asked with an exasperated look on Femke. "You have something on your forehead" Femke said. I rubbed on my forehead. she was right ... a big spider crawled from my main to my nose. "very funny" I said, as I rubbed the creature of my face, and put it down on the ground.

When she still worked for Dusknoir, she had to kill spiders when she saw a spider. Grovyle even made a joke there.

"You get out" I'm not served by hitch hikers "he said with a small smile to Femke." where are we going to go now that we lost Dusknoir and the Sableye .

at a place where no Dusknoir and Sableye are not in any case .Femke said with a slightly terrified look around. Suddenly she grabbed her head. I watched with a worried look at my partner. but soon brightened my face. She sat down somewhere and just picked a decent rock Williston. The dimensional scream ..

vision

she was in an underground cave was completely covered in crystals. At the end of the dungeon was a large clearing in the middle three large crystals. The crystals were changing in all kinds of colors . When they had all the same color ( blue) a passage appeared. She went in thinking faster and faster until she came to an underground lake. In the middle of the lake, she saw the Time gear…

but she saw something else. A small blue creature flew near the Time Gear .. A soft voice said the name of this Pokémon. Azelf...

When her eyes opened Leda looked at her, shocked. For a moment she looked at her surprised. When she came back, she wanted to attack with a shout (I think she thought that Leda was still working together with Dusknoir ) quickly I put a step forward and stopped her. "calm femke" I said quietly "Leda is on our side, remember?"

Femke nodded. Then she quickly grabbed her paper and wrote the following:

crystal Cave

three crystals (same color)

crystals crossing

Time gear (and guardian Azelf)

"Time Gear, and guardian Azelf?" I asked aloud to myself. "what does that mean?" Femke and I looked again at the piece of paper that Femke had into her hand. "There is also a puzzle at this time we have to solve," she said suddenly . "Three crystals that can change color" In one way or another, one of five colors can get us to Lake of Azelf.

"wait!" Leda suddenly said "I've ever heard about Azelf" Both of us looked surprised at Leda who now got an old book from her bag. she began fiercely to browse at a while she left us a picture of three creatures (one of them was Azelf) "The other two are called Uxie and Mesperit" Leda said while she pointed to the yellow and pink creatures.

"they must be the ones who protect the time gears " I said pleased to Femke. "then those are the last three time gears " I said triumphantly. " does the book said where the lakes can be found?" femke asked a little too enthusiastic.

I understood that Femke was enthusiastic. The sooner we have the five time gears, the faster we could find Celebi and could go to the past. I would also like to go to the past. I was still a bit curious at all the beautiful places that Femke had shown me into that vision.

I therefore looked quite disappointed to Leda as she shook her head. "It has been in it" she said. "But on behalf of Primal Dialga, we had all the old names scratched" They looked at our sad faces and nodded. "Really, really sorry" she said softly. Femke looked at the sad face of our new friend and bounced her shoulder "girl, don't bother about that! " she said, as she gave her new friend a slap on her shoulder "we'll figure it out" it's just a little longer "

"That's true" I said as I stood up "names will come later " I looked at Femke who also nodded "thanks to the special gift of Femke" Leda looked surprised from Femke to me "a special gift?" she asked, not understanding any of it "Yes , the dimensional scream"

"The what?" leda asked. Now she understand noting of it anymore. "the Dimensional scream. I said now clear. That's a special ability Femke can use when she is near a time gear. "and she can only trigger it when she is near a Time gear?" Leda asked. "yes" I said. "that's pretty nice" Leda respond calmly. "We thought that too," said Femke and I in unison. "though I do not understand completely how I got it"

"that's a family thing" Leda said with a smile on her face.. "At least that's what Dusknoir once told me" I watched the two girls not understanding "what is this about?" I asked a little insecure.

The two girls looked at each other before they (together) trying to explain how humans had children. This was accompanied by a lot of gestures and lots of laughing.

I think the girls knew only too well how the whole process went into effect, but they had no idea how they could best explain to me (not that they themselves got fits of laughter)

Still, I couldn't understand about what they said. About how the mother's womb grew (because it sat the mothers stomach ) and what happened when the baby (after 9 months)came out of the stomach of the mother .

After we had been talking for a while we had to really move on. We walked for hours without knowing where we went thought . After a while we were back in the forest where we had started. Femke showed leda were once the encampment had been.

She stopped at the spot where we started. There was a large black spot seen on the spot where the fire had burned. Femke knelt at the spot where her tent had stood. She waved her hand, and suddenly there were at the spot where her tent had been a lot of flowers on the spot her tent had been.

"for you guys" she whispered softly. Leda looked at me puzzled. While femke just sat alone, I tried to explain to Leda how it all began. Leda understood immediately what she had been through and nodded. "Poor femke"

she said softly. She went to Femke and knelt beside her. "come on" she said softly as she lay her arms around her. Femke lay her head on her shoulder and cried. Suddenly she stood up and walked deeper into the forest. At a clearing in the middle of the forest she looked around.

she had often been here before ... She felt it ...

She lay her hand on one of the trees.

vision

She was in a forest where it was foggy. On the floor lay a red stone that felt warm In her dream she picked the thing up. They now roared through the forest to a spot where a statue was poured. She recognized the Pokémon immediately, It was Groundon ...

and there was a hollow spot in the statue on the place where in real the heart of Groundon was...

When she lookt at the hollow spot suddenly the fog was lifted….

end Vision

Leda and I arrived when Femke was already writing something on her paper.

But not much later she looked uncomprehendingly at the piece of paper ...

"what is Femke?" I asked as I looked at the piece of paper. There was indeed something strange. About the "drought stone" and the heart of Groundon (where a hollow spot Sat.) Suddenly I thought of something. The drought stone would Fit in the heart of Groundon That would lift the fog.

"I know what you mean" I said as I looked at the girl next to me "Place the drought stone in the heart of Groundon that lifts the fog!"

"good work" very well done partner! "

This was the fourth from five time gears in existence. One more and then we can return to the past! "I said cheerfully ."But where shall be the last?" Leda suddenly asked aloud. Femke looked doubtfully at the clouds that hung motionless in the air. "I think ... I think we need to look at places where we do not expect to find them!" Femke said suddenly. I looked at my partner, not understanding. "How do you mean?"

"the other two (which were attended), we found places where we do not expect to find them" so I think we need to look at places where we do not expect to find them.

"For example, we would have to look into the quicksand cave, "said Leda. "That's not so far away, and it's a place that you wouldn't say it's hiding something" Femke nodded in agreement, and together we walked to the spot where once quicksand cave was.

The quicksand pits were unmoved. Here too time was stopped, and everything was quiet. Femke looked around, she had that odd sensation .. she had been here before ... she was sure. And that meant. She went a little forward and picked up a stone near the Quicksand pits.

With a flash in her mind she saw herself, Grovyle and Leda leap into the quicksand pits. beneath the quicksand was a cave. When she was at the end of this cave, she could see a large lake. Near the lake was a small blue creature. Mesperit ...

end vision

When she opened her eyes she saw that Grovyle Leda and looked at her smiling. "And what did you see? Said Leda immediately. "the fifth Time Gear. Femke muttered. " and Mesperit was also there!"

" the hint is the Quicksand!" she said weakly "de Quicksand holds the key to the last Time gear" and with that words. Femke passed out…

This was another chapter! I hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9: Celebi

Chapter 9: Celebi

We walked a long way until we got in the dusk forest. There it was hard for Dusknoir and his underlings to find us. when Whe came into the forest self we hide our self behind some bushes. Here Whe could wait until Femke would come back to her consciousness.

While Femke was lying on the ground, I tried to enter into a conversation with Leda. I was hoping that Leda could explain **WHY **Dusknoir didn't came with us. "He had a chance to work with us, and to flee from Primal Dialga, and he did not" I said a little surprised. "I had first opportunity to flee grabbed!" **HE HAD A CHANGE TO SAVE HIMSELS AND THE WORLD! "I** said so loudly that a few birds flew away.

"Only the World" Leda said toneless "we will all disappear into fin air "I looked with a surprised look to Leda." How do you know? "I asked with that mouth half open." I overheard your conversation with Mew "Leda said guiltily.

"don't bother about it okay!" I said." but why didn't he save what still could be saved ? "I asked with a serious look at my unconscious partner." Well, "sighed Leda. she looked now at Femke." there is so much that he doesn't know "about you and Femke, the world ,and ..." Suddenly she fell silent and looked suspiciously at the trees behind us.

"what else didn't he know? " I asked following her gaze to the group of bushes behind us. "nothing" Leda said suddenly. I looked at her surprised. She had something to tell about Dusknoir (which we probably shouldn't t know) but she didn't wanted to tell us anyway. I didn't understand why didn't just told what was going on. Maybe we can help Dusknoir

"Leda, what's going on?" I asked cautiously. "If something is wrong, you can just say" Maybe we can help him " "would you do that?" Leda said grinning. "would you help your enemy?" even after you just had almost killed? "Leda's mouth dropped open in amazement when I nodded." if he has a good reason to behave so mean, I would help him "

Leda opened her mouth to say something, but just then femke came back to her consciousness. On one hand I was glad she came back. But on the other side .. I also liked to hear why Dusknoir was so... mean. "Femke everything is okay?" I asked a little worried. "yes it is fine" Femke said, as she felt her forehead. "Did I fell or something?"

"No, why do you ask?" I asked calmly. "because my for head is pounding" Femke said while scanning her face for a bump.

"Perhaps you are just hungry, "someone unknown to us called. We looked around us all shocked. But Whe couldn't see who had said that. "who are you!?" leda called ( still looking for the owner of the voice.

"Show yourself!" There was a silence that seemed to last for hours. First we thought that the owner of the voice became frightened and fled. But after a while we heard the voice again. "Okay then, if you insist" There was a bright flash and the next moment there was a small pink creature before us.

"Wait!" I know who you are "Femke took the medallion from under her sweater and opened it. they showed us the photo of the same creature." this is Celebi! "the time travel Pokémon"….

This was another chapter I hope you liked it!

Please review


	10. Chapter 10: The accident

just for the ones who have not read the previous chapter. Leda has joined the group of Grovyle and Femke . They now have the location of all Time gears. But just then falling Femke fainted. Leda and Grovyle hide the unconscious Femke into dusk forest. If femke regains consciousness they hear a voice that says Femke perhaps only fainted because she was hungry. Grovyle asked the creature to show itself . And it appears that Celebi itself was ... who they have found ...

Chapter 10: The accident

We all stared open-mouthed at the little creature that appeared to be . "So this is Celebi?" Leda asked suddenly. "I thought you would be far greater" Leda looked a little disbelieved to who now was bright red.

"do not judge me on my length" Celebi said sternly. "In addition ,you'll find me tight terribly cute" Celebi said. "oooohkeeeeey" I said with an uncertain glance at Femke. I knew we needed Celebi to return to the past ...

but I found her a little ... weird, strange, odd .. I thought to myself. ", You can travel through time anyway?" Leda asked al Little insecure. "yes" Celebi said proudly. "Therefore am I the time travel Pokémon!"

Femke and Leda looked at each other happy now. "then we were looking for you!" Leda said. "We want to change history because "we want to ensure that this blank world can not come to exist "

"And you have found a way to achieve this?" Celebi said a little surprised. Femke nodded, "there's a way" but ..." femke let fall a heavy silence. "There is a price to pay" Femke said flatly.

"I know IF.. All Pokémon of the future will disappear if we succeed, "indeed IF.. "Leda said with a teasing smile." but how did you know .. "said Femke astonished." I am the time travel Pokémon, I just know these things. "Celebi said with a small smile.

"In any case, I will help you" Celebi said as she motioned us to follow her. "I'm tired of this bleak world," We were now walking behind Celebi, to the deepest point of the forest. in the clearing, we stand sill. "Here whe are. Celebi said. "The passage of time will be opened here she was just starting when Femke suddenly looked back. did she saw something move? She shook her head confused. She had just imagined it.

they focused again on Celebi who was now working passage of time to summon the. When the passage of time was there, femke turned herself startled. She was sure now, there was something (or someone) who was watching them. When Leda, Grovyle and I wanted to go into the passage of time, suddenly something black stokes to Grovyle. without thinking Femke jumped into Grovyle, and hit her arms protectively around him.

she felt here side bleeding, but she paid no attention to it. She felt that they all three rushed forward. Leda looked a little cramped and Femke felt she was losing consciousness again.

"Whoa.. are.. are you okay femke?" I screamed worried at my partner.

"No, I can't hold you any longer!" femke answered weakly. ….."hold on! "where nearly there!" I heard leda calling from somewhere.

I tried to get Femke's other hand to. But before I could get here, the hand that I was holding, that hand that I liked so match, from the first time I felt it (even, I never told her that.) slipped away….

!

I screams with tears in my eyes. Femke felt like she was getting smaller, taller. She was forgetting everything she knew. Leda, Grovyle, the future. The last thing she heard was a voice calling her name

The she felt unconscious again…..

That was it again. I hope to update soon, so I can tell you how things will start right AFTER femke turned into a Pokémon.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11: A strange meeting

Chapter 11: the strange meeting

In the past World you can see a rock that look likes the mouth of a Pokémon with the name sharpedo. Femke laid there on the beach unconscious. When she woke up a little she heard only the sound of the waves. " where.. where am I?" she asked a little weakened "I can't drifting of… and with that she felt unconscious again.

A little further a Pokémon with the name chimchar walked up and down for a large tent that had the face of a Pokémon with the name Wigglytuff. In the mouth of the face was a fence. It al lookt very scary and chimchar shivers. But after a while he looked seriously at the entrance of the gild. "no" he said firmly "I refuse to be paralyzed like this any longer" he said firmly "this is it" I have to steal my courage today!" with this words he stepped on the grill before him.

"Pokémon detected!" Pokémon detected!" a strange voice from beneath him said. "who's footprint?" who's footprint?" a other strange voice asked" the footprint's chimchar's" the footprints chimchar's!" the first voice replied. With a loud scream chimchar jumped of the grill. "phew" He signed. that was to shocking" he looked at the grill "I.. I can't work up the courage to go in, after all" I told myself that this was the day" with this words he laid a little stone before him at the ground " I though holding my personal treasure would inspire me" with this he tilted the little stone from the ground "I.. I just can't do it" he said with tears in his eyes "I'm such a coward" this is to discouraging" with this words he walked away from the gild.

When chimchar walked away two other Pokémon came out of there hiding place. " did you get the load of that koffing?" the flying pokemon asked. " "you bet I did zubat" the koffing replied. "that little wimp, that was pacing around… had something good right?" the koffing asked. "that little wimp had something, that's for sure" the zubat replied again. "it looked like some kind of treasure " do Whe go after him?" zubat looked at the koffing "Whe do" he said as they walked away from the gild as well, to go after chimchar and the treasure …

In the mean time it was dusk at the beach. The krabby where standing on the rocks and blew there bubbles into the sky. Chimchar looked at the bubbles she walked on the sand. "OH! WOW!" he exclaimed "what a pretty sight" he looked at the bubbles that caught the reflection of the sundown. "when the weather is good the krabby come out to blow bubbles, those bubbles catching the setting sun's rays of waves" it is always beautiful"

Again he looked at the beautiful bubbles "this is where I always come when I feel sorry for myself" but it makes me feel good to be here as always" coming here is uplifting, it cheers me up" with there words he looked over the beach. At some point he spotted a little creature in the distance. It looked like a pokemon. But it was not moving at all. " hey, what's that?" what's going on over there?" he walked to the spot to take a better look. "WAAAAH" he exclaimed " some wan has collapsed in the sand!" quickly he ran over to the pokemon. It was a Piplup, who laid unconscious at the beach. "what happened?" are you okay?"

Femke woke up when she heard a strange voice. She stand up and saw a chimchar

right in frond of here. " you're awake!" he said with a little smile. "that's a relief" where… where am I?" femke thought a bit confused. "you where not moving at all and I was seriously worried" the chimchar said. "do you remember how you ended up zonked out here?" chimchar asked

" I..I was zonked out?" Femke thought to herself still confused. "what happened?"

"well" I'm chimchar" the chimchar said. " glad to meet you" and who are you?" chimchar asked as he tilled he head a bit "I have never seen you're face before. "that's right, I'm a human" femke said as she walked toward him. She saw she was at tesame height as the chimchar. But he was a bit taller. "WHAT!" you said you're a human!" But you like totally to a normal Piplup to me!" he said a bit shocked.

Femke looked to herself now. "it.. it is true!" whe thought when she looked at herself better! "I… I turned into a Piplup!" but how this did happened?" I don't remember anything!" the chimchar looked at here curiously. "you are a little odd, Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" he asked. Femke shook here head. "you're name? what is you're name?" Femke.. my name is Femke" Femke said. "Femke you said.. well okay, you don't seems to be a bad pokemon at last" with these words his eyes watered a bit. "sorry that I doubted you" more and more pokemon have gone bad lately" because the time went out of control"

At the moment that chimchar said, two pokemon bumped into him. Chimchar felt on the ground and dropped his relic fragment. "oh, I beg your pardon" the koffing said mock launching. "HEEY! Why'd you do that?" chimchar asked firmly "hehehehehehe!" can't you figure it out?" the koffing said. whe want to mess with you can't face up to us can't you?" the zubat asked with a even bigger smile on his face.

"w.. what?" Chimchar asked surprised. "that is yours isn't it?" the zubat asked as he pointed to the Relic fragment (that chimchar had dropped when he felt) "no.. that's..!" chimchar started. But is was already to late, before chimchar could do anything, the zubat picked up the relic fragment.

"waaah!" chimchar screamed in disbelief. " whoa who ho go ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back?" the koffing asked taunting. "what is it? to scarred?" the zubat asked. "I didn't expect you where such a coward!" the koffing said teetering. " come on, let's get out of here!" with this the koffing flew toward beach cave. "see you around, chicken!" the zubat screamed as he flew after koffing into beach cave….

" ooooooooooh" what shall I do?" chimchar asked with tears in his eyes. "that's my personal treasure, it means everything to me" if I lose that….." chimchar didn't finish his words, but Femke could feel he really wanted to get that item back. But there were two of them.. and chimchar was al alone! How would he ever be able to get his lost item back? "no! there is no time to waste!" chimchar said suddenly very angry. " heey, can I get you to help me?" he asked with a pleasing face. Femke was so shocked, that she couldn't say a word. So she nodded in agreement. okay let's go then! he said as he walked toward the entrance of beach cave. Femke nodded and walked to Chimchar as they walked into beach cave. …..

Yeey! Finally I got chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it!

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12: boulder cave

Chapter 12: bouldering cave

When I opened my eyes again I was no longer in the forest in the future. I heard strange noises. Rustle of the wind rustled through the leaves, whistling of birds and voices of pokemon that were in the vicinity.

Slowly I opened my eyes open, but closed them back with a scream. my eyes were not accustomed to the light of the sun. Very carefully I opened my eyes open again. When my eyes were accustomed enough to the light I saw that I was in the middle of a forest. All around me were trees and everything was green.

WE WERE THERE! We had reached the past! Excited, I looked around me. But I saw Leda femke and nowhere. "Strange" I muttered to myself. I walked through the forest. I saw that all around me were pokemon. But instead of them with a bow around me were, they were nice, they had a chat. And I could immediately ask if they perhaps people had seen girls walk.

"No, we have not seen those ladies," said the leader of a group Gloom (who happens passed) friendly. "Well, if you still see them, tell them but I'm traveling to Boulder Cave. I said with a smile. The Gloom looked at me a bit diagonally. "What did you all come back to cave in Boulder," said a small Gloom a bit suspicious. "Oh, eeehm, an aunt of mine lives there .. from what I've heard "I did grown up with two the girls I just mentioned.

"They had me promise to me once to take to one of my real family members, as I got older I" The Gloom trusted me still not completely (the story was perhaps a bit implausible) but they decided to but not by questions. I went to the mountain (which happen very close to it) and climbed up. From that point I could see over the whole region. And .. what I saw was fantastic. The rising sun illuminate the tops of the forest that stretched before me. Everywhere there were trees, and between the trees murmured a quiet stream.

Nowhere flying pieces of stone .. and the trees were not charred. And the pokemon here were much nicer. In the future, no one had ever greeted him. Most pokemon had far too busy surviving. "This will be my home, when history is rewritten" I said softly to myself. "Then we find a nice spot on in this country, somewhere where many trees and greenery, with clean water" and that's what we all live in. "I was so fascinated by this place that I just totally forgot that we risk would never get that far. Because once we had Dialga down, once we had changed the history, we would all disappear.

But at this moment I was completely in my own world. I saw us all standing in a nice house somewhere in the countryside. They would all have to work hard, but they would have to eat every day, and they would never need to flee for primal Dialga or Dusknoir. Femke, Leda and I would be together forever.

Because I was sure I would be able to find Femke and Leda . while I was walking through the woods toward Boulder cave, I still looked around me, looking for Femke and Leda. Unfortunately there was no trace of them. I was walking through the dungeon and I looked at 1 of the pictures, the pictures of our group during our travels. I smiled at the above picture of launching about something. Femke and leda just had told me how Humans get babies, But I really didn't get it. During the explaining, we all had to launch. At that time, Dusknoir entered the place. And because of a dryly remark I made ( oh no, not him again!") he thought we were launching about **HIM,** and of course we got arrested.

I looked at the picture and just got tears in my eyes, sorry. Bitter regret that he could not protect them when they most needed. Because who knows when we would see each other again now! I could not bear to think what could happen. One thing was certain, Dusknoir would follow us from the future. And without my help, femke And Leda would be in big trouble!

I was the only one who could hold Dusknoir back. I hoped femke and Leda were waiting for me at the end of the Dungeon. _"Hey there, what took you so long?" _Grovyle chuckled to himself. It would be something for them to make such a remark. And actually I wouldn't get angry at that remark. I'd just be happy if he would see those crazy girls again.

When I approached the clearing I saw to my great disappointment that femke and Leda were not there. But the Time gear was well in here. "Finally found" I looked at the time gear in the middle of the clearing. Behind it were small waterfalls. "The time gear" Grovyle jumped over the stone to the middle of the cave. At the last moment he set himself against 1 of the walls so he could take the time Gear. When I had the Time gear, Suddenly, the waterfalls around me stopped floating.

I now looked at the Time gear in my claw, after that, I looked around the time he literally stood still. "amazing, time stopped!" With these words Grovyle jumped over the wall back to the mainland, and leaved the cave as soon as possible. When he was outside the time he was taking a good look. It looked like a gear. But this one made sure Time was floating properly in this region, that's for sure. When I took it, Time suddenly stopped.

The next stop will be Treeshout forest ."maybe Femke and leda are waiting for there" I thought as I ran to the north. "Treeshout forest is closer to the encampment" and with this last thoughts, I ran further to the north….

Finally the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I know it is maybe bad English but I'm from Holland. So I'm not verry good in English! '

**PLEASE REVIEUW**


	13. Chapter 13: The first fight

Chapter 13: The first fight

Meanwhile in beach cave, Femke and Chimchar made their way to the top of the beach cave. Fortunately, the pokemon in this dungeon were not strong. Femke she could easily take them out. Chimchar wanted to help as well. But he was tripping. This was apparently his first time into a dungeon. He really wanted to help, and ado his moves where very strong against the pokemon from this dungeon, Chimchar just trailed behind her.

Femke did her best to take out the pokemon that came on her way. But somehow she felt sorry for them. Why was she feeling this way? They were the ones who attacked her! But they can't help it! They just wanted to protect their home! A strange voice in here head suddenly said. But then they don't have to attack us! Femke protested. they must be! otherwise they lose their home! The voice said again. Femke wanted to protest again, but their headed threw the last door.

Just before they headed threw the door, femke saw something blinking in the distance. She walked toward the item, and picked it up. "an oran berry" femke said as she looked at it. "I think whe have to keep it!" femke said as she took the item from Chimchar. "it can be useful, IF whe have to fight them" Chimchar said as he walked to the door again.

" don't you mean, WHEN! We have to fight them" femke said sarcastically, as she walked behind him to the door. "I don't think they will give your relic fragment back, the easy way" femke said. With these words the stairs came to an end, and they were at a small place. It was sandy, and surrounded by water. On the back of the place, the two pokemon from earlier where floating (literally and figurative)

When Chimchar saw them, he walked toward them. One moment he hesitated, but he knew he had to talk with them, in order to get his item back. "HEY YOU!" he screamed, as he said a few steps forward. The two pokemon turned around, and smiled when they saw Chimchar standing right in front of them "well, well, if that isn't our old friend, big chicken" Koffing taunted. Chimchar said a few steps back by hearing that. But after a few seconds, he grabbed al his courage together. And faced the bullies.

"give! Give me back what you stole from me!" he shouted angrily. "that's my personal treasure! It means everything for me!" with these words the two villains looked at each other. "treasure, you say?" the two villains smiled triumphantly. "So this crap is still worth something? " zubat said with a smile. " that is more reason to NOT give the item back!" Koffing said. "what!" Chimchar looked afraid at the two villains who now got closer to them. "if you want to have it back so badly, just come and get it!" zubat said challenging.

Femke now knew there was no way to recover the relic fragment by just asking. They had to use force! Femke walked passed Chimchar now and used bubble, but zubat dodged the attack with ease and used leech life on femke. femke could not dodge the attack, but she was now right underneath Koffing. She used the opportunity, and used bubble on Koffing. Koffing was token out directly, so now Only zubat was left.

Chimchar fighted back as well. He used a good combo of scratch and ember. But zubat was taught ass well, and femke was nearly token out. Luckily she had a orang Berry into her hand. Quickly she but the berry into her mouth, and watched ass some of her wounds disappeared. When she was done. She attacked zubat one last time with bubble. After that zubat was finally defeated as well…..

"uuuu whe got rough up" zubat moaned. "here get you're stupid stone back!" Zubat said as he threw the stone back to Chimchar "do not think you're so good," said Zubat while he ran to the exit. "yes we get you later" chimchar picked up his relic fragment, and looked ass the two pokemon run away. "wow, they run very fast for someone who isn't afraid" chimchar chuckled. "anyway, thanks for your help.. I couldn't have done it without you" chimchar smiled to femke as he said that.

Femke smiled as well. She was happy that she could have helped him. When they were back at the save beach, chimchar showed her the relic fragment. At first, it looked like some kind of junk. But when she looked better, she saw a strange pattern into the fragment. Chimchar told her he knew this fragment will fit in some place, and he wanted to know where, so he tried to join the Wigglytuff guild. "but I chickened out" chimchar said while blushing.

"he can I ask you a fever?" chimchar asked with pleading eyes." If you don't have anywhere to go, would you please join me into an exploration team" femke looked at him in chock. She didn't even know what an exploration team was. But she decided that was the best thing to do now, after all she had now where to go. And who knows, maybe she would found out what happened to her in time…

Yeah that's another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review I liked to hear how you think about the story!


	14. Chapter 14: Joining the guild

Chapter 14: joining the guild

A few minutes later, femke and chimchar where standing in front of the entrance of the Wigglytuff guild. chimchar shivered ass he looked at the front of the building. "this is the wigglytuff guild" chimchar said as he pointed to the building in front of them "to form an exploration team, whe need to register your team her" after that, you have to train, until you got a first rate exploration team" he explained

with these words he looked at the front of the building and shivers again. "isn't there something odd at this place?" **NO!** I got femke with me this time" he thought as he walked to the grade and stepped onto it. **"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED**!" a loud voice boomed immediately after he stepped onto the grade. **"WHO'S FOOTPRINT! WHO'S FOOTPRINT**? "another voice replied. "THE **FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHARS! THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHARS!"** the first voice replied. " **whaaaaa!"** chimchar exclaimed as he heard the voices. "no… no I have to be strong!" chimchar whispers to himself. "you may **ENTER**" the second voice said.

"there is someone with you" so get the stranger **ON** the grade" chimchar looked at femke now. "they probably meant you femke" chimchar said. "they want you to step on there" chimchar said as he pointed to the grate. femke looked at the grate a bit frighten. the grate is covering a hole. femke thought as she looked at the hole. it is made so that nobody can fall thought. butt still it is really strange…it looks really it is going to tickle my feet ore….. "heey you stranger! get on the GRATE!" the loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

with these words, femke steps on the grate. "**POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON** **DETECTED!"** the voice boomed again. **"WHO'S FOOTPRINT! WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" **the second voice asked. "**THE FOOTPRINT IS… THE FOOTPTINT IS…." **the first voice stammed. "**RESPOND! WHAT'S THE MATTER SENTRY!" RESPOND SENTRY DIGLETT!"** Diglett looked a bit nervous as he looked to the footprint again. "**MAYBE PIPLUPS! MAYBE PIPLUPS!"** he respond**. WHAT! MAYBE! the **unknown voice boomed again.

"b..but, it is not a footprint you normally see around here…." the voice of diglet replied. UUR! THAT'S PRETTY CRUMMY!" the second voice said. **" CHEKING THE FOOTPRINST OF VISTING POKEMON, THAT IS YOUR JOB, ISN'T IT DIGLETT!" **the second pokemon boomed again**. "YES BUT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT, I DON'T KNOW!"** diglet replied a bit nervous now.

femke and chimchar looked at each other confused. "what, are they arguing?" chimchar asked while he tilled he head a bit. " sorry to make you **WAIT!"** the second voice boomed suddenly. " **WELL IT IS TRUE, YOU DON'T SEE VERRY MATCH** **PIPLUP IN THIS PARTS!"** the voice told them. **"WELL, YOU DON'T SEEMES TO BE A BAD POKEMON!" **femke smiled a bit now. she knew what he was going to say. she good feel it in her bones. **OKAY! GOOD ENOUGH! YOU MAY ENTER!**

and with these words the gate in front of them opened. "YIKES!" chimchar exclaimed. "I'm so nervous, so jittery" chimchar told Femke with a little smile. "but I'm glad whe are finally allowed in, my heart is pounding through" femke looked at him with a little

smile. she was happy for him as well. she knew he was a bit timed. but Femke knew, if she kept believing in him, maybe he would come over his shortcomings one day. "okay, let's go in" chimchar said. and with a final nod, femke and chimchar walked in. there was a stairs that lead them underground. Femke carefully made her way down. she really had to be careful. chimchar on the other hand, looked like he was used to climbing stairs. he made his way down very easily.

on the first floor there where very match pokemon, chatting with each other. when the two strange pokemon came in, they looked up, smiled, and got down to their work again. "wow, there are so many pokemon, I wonder if their where all exploration teams?" Chimchar said as he looked around. femke looked around wondering as well. but before they had a change to ask someone. a bird pokemon came to them.

"excuse me" he said, while walking toward them. "it was you who just came in, right?" the strange pokemon asked. "y..yes!" chimchar said a bit nervous. "I'm chatot! I'm the pokemon in the know around this parts!" he said. "I'm guildmaster wigglytuffs right hand pokemon!" now shoo! leave the premises, whe have now time for salespeople, ore silly surveys!" off you go now, please. he said a bit angry..

chimchar looked at him chocked now. "no, that's not why whe where her" chimchar quick told him. "whe wanted to form an exploration team. that's why whe are her, wanted to be trained as an exploration team" chimchar said. "w-what! exploration team!" chatot exclaimed.

" it is rare to see kids like this apprentice at the guild" especially how hard out training is" surely the steady stream of pokemon that run away from our rigorous training, proves how true that is" chatot said more to himself, the to the two pokemon who were still standing behind him.

"excuse me? is the exploration team training really that severe?" chimchar asked a bit nervous. if it was really that strict, he better couldn't try to begin the training as well. femke looked a bit nervous now as well. "no, no! not the slightest! chatot said a bit shocked. "our training program for exploration teams, is as easy as it can be" chatot said. " well, well! I wished, you had told me earlier that you wanted to form an exploration team" chatot said, suddenly cheerfully.

chimchar looked a bit confused at femke. "did his mood suddenly change?" he asked a bit unsure. " well, let's sigh up your exploration team!" chatot said, as he walked to the second pair of stairs. femke looked still unsure at chimchar. chatot notice, the two of them didn't follow him, and he turned around. "this way, quick please" he said with a friendly smile.

the two off them followed chatot down the stairs. when they reached the second underground floor, they had a change to look around, as chatot explained where they were. "this is the place where the apprentices will live" chimchar walked to the little window now. chatot walked to the big doors, and looked at chimchar, who looked outside. "look femke! whe are two floors underground, and whe can see outside!" chimchar exclaimed.

"hush! " chatot said firmly. chimchar looked at him chocked. "the guild is built into the

face of a cliff, it is only natural that you can see outside" he explained to them. after he was finished, he moved to the door. "this is the door to the chamber of the guildmaster" chatot told them. " before whe enter I will tell you this, on no account, I repeat on NO account! you may be discouraging to our guildmaster!" chatot warned them. femke and chimchar nodded in agreement, as chatot knocked on the wooden door. "guildmaster! it is chatot! I'm coming in!" he exclaimed.

the doors opened, and chimchar and femke walked into a big room. two bog candelas where burning, on the left and the right of the room, in the middle was a big chest, and a bed. and before the bed, stood a big wigglytuff, with his back to the three pokemon. "guildmaster, I present you two pokemon who want to join the guild"

Chatot announced. The guild master is not responding. he stood still with his back to the three pokemon. "guildmaster ... eeeehm ... guild master?" Chatot asked gently. suddenly turned the guild master himself, and looked at the two newcomers. "Hiya, I'm the guild master of the guild" he said in a cheerful tone. " so you wane form an exploration team?"

" you want to form an exploration team?, then let's go for it" first whe need a team name, what is the name of your exploration team?" chimchar looked at Femke now. "I didn't think of a team name" he said, while blushing a bit. "do you know a good team name?" chimchar asked to Femke. Femke thought for a while, before she nodded. "team pokepals" she said. "because friendship is the most imported thing in the world" chimchar smiled a bit. "yeah, that's a good name, it suits us"

"okay, then I'll register you as team pokepals" wigglytuff said with a big smile. "registering! registering! all registered! yooom taaaa!" there was a bright light, and when the light faded, wigglytuff had a yellow box in his hands. "you're an official exploration team now" he announced. " I present you with this" with these words he put down the yellow box in front of team pokepals. "have a peek inside" Wigglytuff said, while he made a little dance. Chimchar opened the box, and there were several things in: a treasure bag, an explorer badge, and a wonder map.

" he exploration badge is your official team indication" wigglytuff explained." the treasure bag is a very nifty bag, you can carry up until 25 items into your bag, and have a peek inside!" chimchar opened the bag now. there were 2 bows inside. a power band, and a joy ribbon. "these are very special items "wigglytuff told them. "make good use of them" Chimchar smiled as he thanked the guildmaster. "yep, we will do our best!" he promised the guildmaster. "but your only apprentices right now, so do your best to train!" wigglytuff told them. "we will!" chimchar said with a cheerful smile now. "let's always do our best femke!" he said. femke nodded, as whe both hold up our exploration team badges.

a few minutes later, chatot brought us to a room, where were two beds. "this will be your room!" he told them. "cool! whe get beds!" chimchar said as he jumped onto the Beth that was standing next to the door. "this is where you will live while you work for us" chatot explained the two of us. "things will start to be busy tomorrow so get to sleep early tonight" chimchar nodded, while femke climbed into her own Beth. " rise

early tomorrow and start living up to our code" that's all" with these words chatot lest the room.

that night Femke and Chimchar got to sleep early. but femke couldn't get to sleep. she loved to be friends with chimchar, but.. she still had no idea, who she was… ore where she came from? and the most important question: WHY did she transform into a pokemon? after a few hours - she didn't know how match, because the was no clock into the room- she finally fell asleep

and that's how Femke and chimchar, began their career together, as an exploration team….

sorry that it took so long, but it is a really important part of the story, and I really needed time to think how I would write this chapter! I hope to update soon, and tell you about their first mission

_**PLEASE REVIEUW NICELY ORE DON'T REVIEUW**_


	15. Chapter 15: the first mission

chapter 15: the first mission

'**HE! HE YOU THERE! RISE AND SHINE"**

a loud voice boomed threw the builder, and made Femke's head pound.

"my poor ears!"

chimchar said as he covert his ears.

"**WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP!? WAKE UP!"**

The purple Pokémon now roared ( because they kept their eyes closed)

oh, what a ridiculous loud voice!"

femke said as she covert her ears with her flippers

"**COME ON! SNAP OUT OF IT!" **

He yelled.

"**I'M LOUDRED, A FELLOW APPRITICE" **

Loudred yelled at the two Pokémon in front of him.

"**IF YOURE LATE FOR THE MORNING BRIEFING YOU'LL BE SORRY! SO MOVE IT! **

Loudred now turned around and looked at the hallway behind him.

"**THE GUILDMASTER HAD A BIG TEMPER, AND IF YOU MAKE HIM LOSE THAT! YOWEE THAT WOULD BE A SCRAY SCENE, I'VE GOT GOOSE BUMBS JUST THINKING ABOUT IT YEESH! " **

he didn't finish his fist line about what would happen when Wigglytuff loses his temper, But Femke could hear on the way he was talking, that he didn't wanted to see that.

" **SO ANYWAY, I'M NOT GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU ROOKIES GOT UP LATE! SO GET IN GEAR!" **

And with these words Loudred leaved the room.

"urk, my ears are still ringing"

Chimchar said as he shook his head.

"what did he say? Something about getting ready?"

Suddenly Chimchar got up straight.

"oh yes, we signed up as apprentices by the Wigglytuff guild, right?"

Chimchar said as he looked at the face of his partner.

"but that means"

He waited a moment before he looked shocked a Femke again.

" **WAAAH! WE TOTALLY OVERSLEPT! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" **

Quickly, Femke and Chimchar runned to the main hall.

When they entered the room, everyone was already waiting for them.

"**YOUR LATE ROOKIES" **

Loudred screamed, as femke and Chimchar got in line.

"hush Loudred, you have a ridiculous loud voice"

Chatot hushed the purple Pokémon.

"well, everyone seems to be present, very well, let us conduct our morning address"

Chatot nearly sang, as he walked to the door of the guildmasters room.

"guildmaster, the guild is in full attendance"

With these words the door flopped open, and the guildmaster came into the hallway.

"thank you sir address the crew.

Chatot sang as he looked at the face of the guildmaster.

His eyes were wide open, but he made snoring sounds, as a sign that he is fast asleep.

"psst, guildmaster Wigglytuff never seems to amaze me"

One of the other apprentices whispered.

"Yeah, you got that right"

Another one of the other apprentices.

"yup, he looks like he is wide awake"

A bidoof that is standing near Femke said.

"eek, his eyes are wide open! But he is fast asleep!"

A sunflora near Chimchar whispered.

Chatot nodded to the guildmaster.

"thank you sir, we all value your… words of wisdom"

He just said.

Femke knew that he just wanted to hide, that the guildmaster is fast asleep.

"okay Pokémon, take the Guildmasters words of wisdom to heart, finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

Chatot raised one of his wings, and all the other Pokémon waited for the sign to begin.

"one, two, one two three four"

" One, don't shirk work!"

"Two, run away and Pay!"

"three, smiles go for miles!"

All the Pokémon obediently sang alone.

Femke and Chimchar looked a bit confused at the other Pokémon.

Chimchar tried to sing along, but Femke was more busy with looking at the other Pokémon.

The Loudred that had woke them up was standing in the middle of the second line.

Next to him were a Corphish and in the middle of Loudred and Chimchar was the Diglet that had identified their footprints.

Next to a happy looking Sunflora was a Bidoof with a red Banda around his neck.

And next to the bidoof there were a chimecho and a Croagunk.

A dugtrio was standing next to Corphish. He was singing along with the others, and didn't even looked up when they had entered the room.

"okay Pokémon, time to get to work!"

Chatot announced.

"**HOORAY!" **

Everyone yelled.

With these words everyone walked away, so they could do their daily chores.

"okay, and do we have to do now?"

Chimchar looked a bit unsure at the Face of his partner now.

'"eeehm, I think we need to get back to our room fist, before we get to work"

Femke said with a smile on her face.

"why do you want that?"

Chimchar said with a stunned look at his partner.

"because, I forgot out treasure bag in the hurry"

Femke said, as she rolled her eyes.

Femke and Chimchar made their way to the hallway that lead to their room.

But just before they could disappear into the hallway, Chatot called their back.

"ah, wandering around, lost it seems, well come with me please!"

He sang, as me made his way to the first stairway.

Femke looked at Chimchar and shrugged before they both followed Chatot.

At the second underground floor everyone was already busy with their daily chores.

Exploration teams from all over the place were looking at the board's that were at both sides of the stairways.

Chatot walked to the board on the left side, and waited for Femke and Chimchar to arrive.

"your just beginners, so we start with this assignment"

Chatot said as he turned to see the board.

"this is the Job bulletin board, Pokémon from various regions post their request here"

Chatot explained.

"your aware that bad Pokémon are cropping up in great numbers, right?"

Chatot asked as he tilled his head a bit.

"yep, because the flow of time is getting messed up, it's wreak havoc, right? Which is why lots of bad Pokémon are appearing!"

Chimchar reacted before Femke had the had a chance to say anything.

"_I don't know what your blabbering about,_ _so it might be nice if you let me say something as well" _

Femke thought as she looked at the face of her partner.

" _and then what! Time is getting messed up? Time like in hours and minutes? Do they mean something is wrong with the time here? And because of that more and more bad Pokémon are popping up? That sounds ridiculous!" _

Femke thought as she looked at the serious face of Chatot.

"_but Chatot looks like he is serious, not that I think he will __**EVER **__made a joke or say something funny, he is too busy with playing the boss of this guild" _

Femke was deep in thoughts and didn't pay full attention to what Chatot was saying.

She looked up when Chatot told something about "mystery dungeons"

"what they heck are mystery dungeons?"

Femke asked with a stunned look at her partner.

"you know where I got my relic fragment back?"

Chimchar asked friendly

"_Yeah, I'm not stupid"_

Femke thought as he nodded.

"well, that's a mystery dungeon"

He explained.

"every time you get into a mystery dungeon the layout is different, and you can get different kinds of items and a different amount of Poke"

"_okay and what the heck is poke?" _

Femke thought with a small grunt.

" if you fain in the middle of a mystery dungeon you lose half your poke, what is the Money of this world, and you can also lose the half of you items, finally you get kicked out"

. "They are really strange places."

"But every time you go inside one, there are new things to discoverer"

"they are really fantastic places to explore"

"well, well you are quit informed aren't you"

Chatot said with a smile on his face.

"this makes things match easier for me to explain"

" all the jobs are taking place in mystery dungeons, so let's look for a job that you should perform"

Chatot said as he looked at the job bulled board.

"ah maybe this one will do"

Chatot handed a shred of paper to Chimchar, who began to read it aloud.

" _hello, my name is spoink" _

_And outlaw has run of with my most precious possession. _

_My precious pearl!_

_That pearl is life itself…..to me!_

_I can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in his prober place atop my head!_

_But I heard my pearl had been sighted! _

_It's said to be on a rocky bluff. _

_But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe! _

_I could never go somewhere so frightening! _

_Oh, friendly readers, would you be so kind as to go to that bluff and get my pearl? _

_I beg your help, exploration team members! _

_From spoink_

"wait a second!"

Chimchar exclaimed.

"where going to fetch an item that someone dropped!?"

He said as he looked at the shed of paper in is hand.

"I would rather do something that's more of an adventure"

"_oh boy, her we go again" _

Femke thought as she looked at the dreamy look on chimchar's face.

"I'd rather look for a lost treasure ore explore unknown places, thing like that"

He said with a pleading look.

"_sounds nice, but I don't think chatot will agree with that"_

Femke thought, as she looked at the face of chatot, who got red now.

"**HUSH**!"

Chatot exclaimed as he flapped with his wings.

"it's important for you rookies to pay your dues!"

"now pay attention! I will repeat the warning again to make sure they stick!"

He said with a angry look at the two apprentices in front of him.

"you will be forced out of a dungeon of either of you faints. You'll lose half your money, and you can lose half your items, or more, you'd best be careful"

He flapped his wings again and calmed down after that.

"if you've understood al that, I suggest you go on with the job!"

He said with a little smile.

"hmmmmm"

Chimchar looked at Femke with a sad face.

"too bad, I would really like to go into a dungeon were no one had been before"

He said after chatot had left the first floor.

"I know, maybe we will get that change someday"

Femke said with a smile on her face.

"do you think so?"

Chimchar asked a bit unsure, he was so timid he didn't believe he would ever be able to get a change to explore a unknown area.

"if we train hard, we surely get a change to explore a unknown area"

Femke said.

"_it is that, or we will kicked out of the training" _

She thought as she showed chimchar a kind smile.

"okay, then we better get out treasure back now, and get ready to explore!"

He said as he nodded to the second landing.

Femke nodded, and followed chimchar to the first floor.

After they got their treasure back, they walked to the waypoint.

After we walked for a while, we finally saw the rocky bluff.

"this must me the bluff's entrance"

"spoink's mission description said the pearl is deep down on the B7F level"

Chimchar said as he looked at the entrance of the rocky bluff

"it sounds like a seriously dangerous place. Let's be careful"

" let's do our best Femke!"

Femke nodded in agreement, as they both headed in….

Okay, this is where the next chapter will end!

Sorry it took so long, but I first wanted to fix the most spelling and grammar errors from previous chapters!

I did my best to fix them, so I hope the story will be a lot better now!

**Review! **


End file.
